


They Don't Know About Us

by 1ds_littlekitten, Lazanalirry



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Drama, Fluff, Gryles, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, fucking modest, harry gets really drunk, nick has pink hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ds_littlekitten/pseuds/1ds_littlekitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazanalirry/pseuds/Lazanalirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind close doors and out of the publics eye things between nick and Harry are not as they seem. But that doesn’t stop people from speculating and creating rumours making it even harder for the two to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you everyone, you’ve been amazing!” Niall shouted into his mic as he started running off the stage. The crowd was screaming and shouting as the boys disappeared behind the stage.

Niall breathed heavily with a grin on his face as he handed away the microphone and started taking off his wire. “Lads, amazing gig.”

”Absolutely wicked!” Louis cheered happily and took off his wire as well.

“You guys were amazing!” Perrie squealed as she ran into Zayn’s arm for a big hug and kiss.

“Woah you two. Save it for the bus.” Louis teased.

Zayn flipped off Louis and made sure to give Perrie a long kiss. “Thanks babe.” He said as they started to get ushered away.

Niall jumped on Harry’s back. “Beers and FIFA when we get on the bus right?” He asked, ruffling Harry’s curls. “I’m sure the lovebirds over there will be helping the bus move so it can be you and me against Liam and Lou?”

”Yeah sure. A game or two.” Harry gave a weak smile and gently shoved Niall off. He walked over to the dressing room to grab his stuff and quickly change before running out to the bus.

Louis stuck his tongue out at Zayn before grabbing his own stuff and running out to the bus. Zayn chuckled as he grabbed his own bag and held on to Perrie’s hand as they walked on the bus. Right away the driver started moving.

Niall kicked his shoes off and dragged a six pack out of the fridge. “Come on boys! Let’s get a game on!” He screamed and opened his can of beer. He thrust one into Harry’s hand and threw one to Liam and Louis each.

“We’re gonna crush you so bad.” Louis turned on the tv and game console. Liam sat down opened his beer. “We are!” He agreed and did a toast with Louis.

“Come on.” Perrie giggled and dragged Zayn to the back of the bus, rolling her eyes as Louis and Niall wolf whistled, and closed the door.

Harry looked after them sadly before turning back to the screen and taking a sip of his beer.

“Shut up. We all know I’m better!” Niall laughed.

”No you’re not you filthy liar!” Lou shot back and set up everything for the game. “The L’s against the youngsters! We’re starting.” He said and started the game.

 

~

 

A few hours later Harry put his controler down next to his empty beer can. “I think I’m gonna head over to my bunk. Kinda tired.” He stood.

“Good luck getting sleep. I bet those two are still at it.” Louis laughed and Liam playfully hit him in the shoulder.

”God, Liam you’re so violent! Stop hitting people!” Niall said and playfully hit him several times in the shoulder before deciding to just jump him properly.

“Niall! Get off.” Liam said and hit back, trying to get free. “You have three seconds before I end you.” Liam threatened. “Night Harry.” He shouted after him.

Harry smiled at them before turning and frowning again. He sighed and climbed up into his bunk. He pulled his phone out and checked his messages. Opening it up he smiled sadly as he read it.

 

*1 new message from Daddy*.

*Saw gifs from the concert on tumblr. Looking good Popstar*

 

Harry whimpered and started crying. Wiping his eyes, he opened up twitter.

 

@harry_styles fucking idiot, falling and ruining everything! Hope you hurt something!

@harry_styles FAGGOT

@harry_styles fuck you and your gay ass. go die

@harry_styles way to go clumsy

@harry_styles go burn in hell

@harry_styles god hates gays!

@harry_styles your voice is so bad! Wish you weren’t in the band! Theyre so much better without u!!

@harry_styles you should just leave! the boys don’t even like you

 

Harry started crying harder with each tweet he read. Leaving the twitter app he quickly dialed the number he knew by heart.

Nick picked up his phone as he threw away his container for his take away dinner. “Well hey there Popstar!”

”Daddy!” Harry sobbed, unable to say anything else, taking ragged breaths.

”Harry? What’s wrong? What’s happened?l” Nick said quickly as he heard how upset Harry was. “Daddy’s here. Tell me what’s wrong?”

“P-people don’t-don’t like me!” Harry sobbed and held on to his pillow tightly.

”Baby boy, the people who matter love you more than anything. People who know you, love you. Have you been reading things on the internet again?” Nick asked as he sat down and got his laptop out to see what was happening.

”M-maybe.” Harry sniffed and continued crying, unable to stop.

“Daddy has said many times that if you see something bad, you just scroll past it and look for something good instead. Right?” Nick insisted and went through Harry’s mentions, disgusted by what people were saying.

”I know Daddy! I didn’t mean to.” Harry whimpered. “They don’t like me at all!”

~

“Night guys.” Louis yawned and got off the couch. He stretched as he was headed to his bunk but paused when he heard crying.

~

“Daddy I wanna go home!”

”Shhh, it’s alright. You were so good and called me. Daddy loves you so much. My little Popstar aren’t you?” Nick tried to clam him down.

”It’s not alright! They don’t want me in the band! I wanna go home!” He cried harder. “I miss you Daddy.”

~

Louis gasped and pressed his hand to his heart. Harry was so sad. He needed to help his younger friend, turning back to the front of the bus he started thinking.

~

“Now Harry you know that’s not true. Those boys love you more than anything and it would kill them to not have you in the band. Are you in your bunk now?” Nick asked.

“Yes Daddy. I want to be with you and have cuddles.”

”Get undressed and get all comfy under your duvet okay? Can you do that for me?”

”Yes Daddy.” Harry sniffed, quickly tugging off his clothes and shoving them in the corner of his bunk. “It’s not the boys though.” He wiped his eyes. “The fans don’t want me. I’m the worst in the band.”

”They’re not fans of the band if they say thing like that baby. You’re one of the best singers I know Harry. You’ve got an amazing voice and don’t let anyone else tell you different. Now, are you all comfy?” Nick asked as he too laid down, putting the laptop to the floor.

“No I’m not Daddy. I’m not comfy without you.” He cried softly.

”I’m here baby. I’m right here. Just listen to my voice. You got your blankie?” Nick pulled a blanket over himself and made himself comfortable. Harry reached under his pillow and pulled out his blanket and dummy. “Yes Daddy.”

”Good boy. Now, we’re going to try and stop crying and calm down. Use your dummy and blankie to sooth yourself while listening to Daddy okay?”

Harry shoved his binky in his mouth and started sucking. Shutting his eyes, he tried to imagine Nick’s thumb in his mouth as the cuddled. He started taking deep breaths through his nose. ”Such a good boy. So I’ve just had the weirdest tasting Chinese take away. I probably should’ve stopped eating but the taste drew me. Oh and Finchy did the funniest thing this morning…” Nick continued telling Harry all about his until he was sure he was asleep. “Alright, sleep tight my sweet boy. Daddy loves you.” He whispered before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thanks guys, nice meeting you all.” The interviewer said as she was escorted out.

“Bye, nice meeting you too.” They all shouted as they sat back down.

”Alright guys. We’re gonna head over to the hotel now.” Paul informed everyone and started leading them to the exit.

“Hey baby.” Perrie smiled and cuddled close to Zayn once the boys got into the car. “Ready to go to the hotel?” She asked suggestively.

“Take a break, Jesus.” Harry mumbled under his breath.

”Hey, come on man.” Zayn said and looked annoyed over at Harry. “What’s it to you?” Zayn pushed Harry a bit before turning to Perrie and smiling as he leaned in to kiss her.

”I’m sorry I just don’t want to see you shove your tongues down each other’s throats every fucking minute.” Harry shot back, crossing his arms.

“Harry!” Louis said and looked at him shocked. “Leave them alone. They’ve done nothing wrong.”

”They have sex every night! You’d think they could tone it down a bit in front of us!” He started yelling.

Louis put his hand around Harry and pulled him close. “Harry, that’s enough!” He hissed at the youngest. 

“No!” Harry shoved Louis off of him. “I’m so fucking done! Paul stop the car I want to get out!”

“Calm down, I know you’ve been having a rough time lately, being away from Nick so long but you can’t act like this. Let’s just get back to the hotel and you can go to your room okay?” Louis told Harry as he grabbed onto his hands with one arm and made Harry look at him. “Get it together.”

“Don’t talk about him! Let me go!” Harry screamed and started kicking.

Liam reached over to grab his legs as the boy squirmed and screamed. Louis looked over at Liam as they held on to Harry. “Harry, we’re not letting you go till you calm down anyway. We’ll stay in this car all day if we have to.” 

“I just want to go home.” Harry stopped moving and started to cry softly.

”Come here.” Louis sighed and hugged Harry. “We’re almost at the hotel now. I’ll walk to your room with you and make sure everything is okay.”

Liam patted Harry’s leg after he let them go. Harry cried softly as he held onto Louis. “Wanna go home.”

Zayn sighed. “I’m sorry Haz.”

Niall reached forward and squeezed Harry’s shoulder. “We love you mate. We’re here for you.” He said.

“I’m sorry you want to go home Harry. Is it just missing Grimmy or is there something else wrong?” Louis asked.

”Stop. Don’t talk about him.” He whimpered and continued crying until the car finally stopped.

“Harry?” Paul said softly. “We’re at the hotel now.”

“You going to be okay going in? There are going to be fans outside.” Lou said and pulled back, rubbing Harry’s arm.

Harry sniffed and rubbed his nose. “I’ll be fine.” He pulled his hood up and put his sunglasses on.

Zayn, Perrie and Niall took the lead as Andy went in with them first. Liam got up and grabbed his water bottle. Louis made Harry get between them two and had his hand on Harry’s back as they quickly made their way inside. “Let’s get you to your room.” Lou said when they were in the clear.

Harry sniffed and rushed into the elevator. Collapsing against the wall, he started crying again. “They hate me.” He mumbled.

“Who does?” Louis asked worried and started rubbing Harry’s back.

“The fans. They hate me. I’m a bad singer. I can’t perform.” He cried and stared up at the door, watching the numbers tick by.

“God, Harry, that’s not true! You’re an amazing singer, and an amazing performer! You always give 110% when we’re singing. Stop talking rubbish!” Louis said, a bit frustrated.

Harry pushed off the wall as the lift dinged, once the doors were open he quickly ran out. He whimpered when he got to his door and realized he didn’t have a key. He started banging on the door.

”Harry.” Louis called after him and got out of the lift.

“What’s with the noise Popstar? Forgot how to use a key while you’ve been gone?”

“N-Nick?” Harry gasped.

Nick chuckled. “The one and only. You going to come say hi?” Louis gave nick a smile and a nod before taking his leave.

Harry fell into Nick’s arms with a sob. “Daddy!”

Nick lifted kicked the door shut as he hugged him close. “Hi baby boy. Daddy’s missed you.”

”Daddy wha-what are you doing h-here?” He cried and climbed into Nick’s arms, his gangly limbs making it difficult but he eventually got situated.

“Louis called me. He’d heard you crying and wanted to fly me over so I could be with you for a while.” Nick said and sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, pushing down the hood and taking off his sunglasses.

Harry took deep breaths as he cried with his face pressed into nicks chest. “Missed you so much Daddy.”

”I know baby. But I’m here now okay? That’s a good thing?” Nick kissed Harry’s head as he held him tightly.

”Yes Daddy. Don’t go again.” Harry begged, fisting nicks shirt in his hands.

”I’m staying for a long while okay? Now stop crying please. Has daddy gotten so ugly since you last saw me?” Nick teased.

Harry chuckled and sniffed. “Nah you’re the same amount of ugly as you were when I left.”

“Hey! I’ve gotten about 27% more handsome then when you left actually!” Nick protested and threw Harry on the bed before starting to tickle him. “Tell me I’m pretty Popstar!”

”No Daddy stop!” Harry started giggling as he squirmed. “Daddy no more!”

“Tell me I’m pretty! And that you love me!” Nick said and kept tickling him.

”I do love you Daddy!” He squealed and slapped at nicks hands.

”Do you agree that I’ve gotten more handsomer since you left?” He asked, giving the tickling a little rest.

”Always Daddy” Harry said while panting.

“Good boy.” Nick leaned down and started giving Harry a deep slow kiss.

Harry reached up to thread his fingers through Nick’s hair. “Daddy.” He sighed into the kiss.

Nick opened Harry’s hoodie and pushed his T-shirt up and started running his hand up Harry’s chest. “Really missed you baby.” He said and thrust his crotch against Harry’s, his hard bulge rubbing down against him.

Harry moaned quietly. “Daddy please. Need you. Need to feel you” he begged and tugged at nicks shirt. ”shhh, daddy’s in charge” nick said as he kissed Harry’s neck and started pushing off Harry’s hoodie completely.

“Daddy please.” He cried and tugged harder, a small tear appearing in nicks shirt. He squirmed and started kicking off his pants. “Need you Daddy.”

”No. Harry, calm down or I’ll get the handcuffs out of my bag.” Nick warned and landed a smack to his bum. “Listen to Daddy!” He growled and bit down on Harry’s neck.

”Daddy please I just need you.” Harry started crying, he was so desperate for someone to love him and touch him, fill him.

Nick went back to stripping off Harry, landing small kisses and letting his hands roam as they undressed him.

Harry squirmed and cried harder. “Daddy please please please.” He repeatedly said, his eyes squeezed shut as his head tossed back and forth.

Nick pulled Harry up and sat behind him before pulling Harry close to his chest. “You’re not going to calm down are you baby? Your head too messy?” Nick murmured as he ran his hand down Harry’s chest before grasping his cock gently.

Harry whined and squirmed in Nick’s arms, pushing his hips up into Nick’s hands. “Daddy. Please. Can’t.” He said, his breathing ragged like he couldn’t get enough air.

Nick turned Harry’s body to face him a bit as he hummed and started stroking Harry’s cock quickly. “You’re gonna be a good boy and cum for daddy, aren’t you? Cum all over your chest for me?”

”Yes Daddy please!” He sobbed, thrusting his hips uncontrollably. It felt that if he did’t cum soon he would die.

“Go on then baby. Cum for Daddy.” Nick stroked him quickly and ran his thumb over the slit on the cock head as he bit his lip watching Harry come undone, the erection in his trousers getting harder and harder.

“Fuck! Daddy!” Harry screamed, cum spurting out of his cock, covering his chest and Nick’s hand.

Nick pulled his hand off and held it to Harry mouth. “Clean it up.” He ordered as he kissed Harry’s cheek.

Whimpering breathlessly, Harry started to lick his cum off of Nick’s big hand. Once it was all gone he started sucking Nick’s thumb, missing the feeling too much.

Nick smiled down at him. “I really have missed you.” He mused to himself as he watched his baby boy. Harry blinked his eyes open, they were hazy as he slowly slipped into his little space. ”I think someone needs a bath, sticky little boy you are!” Nick said and started scooting off the bed with Harry in his lap.

Harry squirmed. “Wanna fuck.” He mumbled around Nick’s thumb.

Nick laughed as he stood up. “You’re going to have to wait for Daddy’s cock, little one. Daddy had a long flight to plan his day with you.” Nick grinned and walked into the bathroom.

”Daddy please!” Harry started squirming again, his cock already hard once more. “Need. Need to be filled.”

“Oh don’t worry, Daddy thought of your slutty bum.” Nick said and pointed to the bath. He’d put out Harry’s bath toys already and had stuck a dildo to the bath, right where harry would be sitting.

Harry gasped and squirmed, trying to get into the tub. “Daddy. Daddy.”

”Woah! Easy baby! Sit up on the counter for Daddy, don’t fall off.” Nick said and put him down. “Stay.”

Harry whimpered and pouted. He started sucking his thumb impatiently.

Nick started filling up the bath, making sure to add just the right amount of soap to make bubbles. Dumping in the bath toys, he got a sippy cup of juice out for Harry, having prepared it as he waited for Harry to come back. “Drink, it’s warm so you need to hydrate.”

Harry grabbed the sippy cup and started drinking down the apple juice, happily watching nick move about. He missed him so very much.

Nick checked the temperature on the water and let it be as he went back in the bedroom to get his toiletry bag. He got out his own shampoo and body wash and put it on the edge of the bath before turning off the water. “You ready for your bath Popstar?” He asked turning around.

Harry nodded and squirmed, staring wide eyed at the large purple dildo. Nick picked him up as he chuckled. “Alright, in you go.” He said while lowering him into the water.

Harry whimpered as the dildo brushed against his cheeks but didn’t enter him. “Daddy!”

“Oh poor baby, won’t the cock go in your bum? Want Daddy to help you?” Nick asked as he grinned.

”Yes.” Harry whimpered and ground back against it. “Daddy please!” He cried.

Nick reached into the water. “Hoist yourself up a bit and lower yourself down when I say so.” He said and moved Harry closer to the dildo.

Harry put his hands on each side of the large tub, shakily lifting himself up. He took a few deep breaths, trying to prepare himself.

”Okay, down. Slowly!” Nick said and rubbed the tip of the dildo against Harry’s hole.

Harry whimpered, and with a deep breath, quickly sat down on the large toy. He squealed once it was entirely in him, it had been a while.

“I told you to go slowly you little slut.” Nick chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bath, pushing Harry’s hair back gently. “How does it feel?”

”S-so big Daddy.” Harry trembled in pleasure.

Nick smirked. “Feel free to fuck yourself however you’d like while Daddy cleans you up.” Nick chuckled as he grabbed the body wash and a washcloth. “No touching yourself though, or cumming without permission.”

”Don’t wanna.” He let out a breath. “Move yet. Just wanna feel it.” He tried to relax back and grabbed one of his ducks.

”Totally up to you.” Nick smiled and started washing Harry’s back.

Harry sighed. “Missed you Daddy.” He pushed one of the fish under the water.

”Missed you too baby boy.” Nick replied. “Finchy is about ready to clone you or something so he won’t have to listen to me talk about how I’m missing you all the time.”

Harry giggled and tilted his head back so nick could wash his hair, he moaned as the dildo shifted inside him.

Smirking, Nick wet Harry’s hair and rubbed in the shampoo and have him a sneaky kiss. “Keep your eyes closed.” Nick said as he grabbed the shower head.

Harry shut his eyes as he started to discretely rock on the dildo.

Nick rinsed out Harry’s hair and smiled as he saw Harry’s hips moving in the water.

Harry moaned quietly. “Daddy. So glad you’re here.”

”I can see that baby.” Nick stroked himself over his trousers as he watched Harry rock on the dildo. Unzipping them, he pulled his cock out and stood. He turned Harry’s face towards him and nudged his cock against Harry’s lips.

Without any more prompting, Harry quickly took in all of Nick’s cock, swallowing once it bumped the back of his throat.

”Oh fuck!” Nick gasped as grasped Harry’s hair tightly as he moaned.

Using the edge of the bath as leverage, Harry started bouncing on the dildo, bobbing his head and sucking hard as well.

”God baby, your mouth.” Nick moaned as he closed his eyes. 

Harry moaned and happily gagged on nicks cock.

Nick looked down and grabbed on to Harry head with both hands and started fucking Harry’s mouth roughly. “I can’t wait any longer baby, need to cum down that throat of yours now.” He moaned.

Whimpering around Nick’s cock, Harry had to grip the sides of the bath so he wouldn’t touch himself.

Nick groaned as he thrust in all the way and held Harry still as he started cumming. “Fucking hell Harry.”

Harry gagged and tried to swallow, some dribbling out the side of his mouth as it had been a while since he had so much cum in his mouth.

Breathing heavily, Nick pulled out of Harry’s mouth. He used his fingers to scoop of the cum that had leaked out and held his fingers out for Harry. Harry started sucking again as he bounced faster, so close, just needing Nick’s touch. ”You need to cum again boy?” Nick asked, pushing his fingers a bit further into Harry’s mouth, just barely moving them back and forth.

Harry whimpered and tried to pull back to answer nick. Nick kept his fingers in as he used his free hand to grasp Harry’s cock. “I think you do. And you have been a very good boy for Daddy since he got here.” Nick mused, just barely stroking Harry’s cock.

Harry pulled back. “Please Daddy. Fuck please.” He begged, bouncing so much that water was splashing all over.

Nick chuckled and started stroking just the cock head. “You can cum.”

“Fuck Nick thank you!” Harry cried and came hard for the second time in the night.

Nick tucked himself away and gave Harry a kiss. “Welcome.” He unplugged the bath. “Hose yourself down and wait till I come back.” He said. Reaching down behind Harry, he pushed on the dildo till it became loose. “Keep that in.” He smirked as he headed into the bedroom to get Harry’s outfit ready for dinner.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stood on shaky legs. He cleaned all the bubbles off him and stepped out to dry himself off. He felt the dildo slipping and reached back to push it back in, he didn’t want to get in trouble.

“Brush your teeth.” Nick yelled from the bedroom as he laid out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a dinosaur eating a cupcake on it. (He was dying to see it on Harry) He had also brought his black and purple light up trainers that they both had. Getting the pull up out, he threw it on the bed before smiling happily.

Harry looked in Nick’s wash bag and smiled happily as he dug out his hello kitty toothbrush. Squeezing the toothpaste onto it, he quickly started brushing, a bit distracted by the dildo in his bum.

”Everything alright in here?” Nick asked.

Harry nodded and rinsed his mouth out. Setting his toothbrush on the side of the sink, he turned to smile up at Nick. “Better now that you’re here.”

”Oh come here you.” Nick rolled his eyes and opened his arms for him.

Harry beamed and stepped into Nick’s arms. “I’m so glad you’re here Daddy. I was falling apart.” He admitted quietly.

“Yeah, you were. And that’s not fun for anyone. If you ever feel like that again, you need to tell me or Louis or Paul okay? Don’t go hiding.” Nick told him.

”Yes Daddy.” Harry looked down bashfully. “What are we gonna do now Daddy?”

”We are going to get you dressed! Can’t go to dinner butt naked with a dildo up your arse. Those pesky teenage fans of yours might like it but Daddy doesn’t share.” Nick said and smacked Harry’s bum playfully.

Harry giggled “Don’t share me Daddy. All yours only.”

”You bet you are.” Nick said and kissed Harry. “Bedroom, young Popstar! March!”

Waddling awkwardly over to the bedroom he pouted and turned to Nick. “Can I have a plug instead? I can’t walk.” He blushed.

”Bend over then.” Nick said and rummaged through his suitcase for the desired butt plug.

Harry happily bent over the bed with his bum stuck out and sighed, his Daddy was here to take care of him.

Finding it, Nick grinned in triumph and walked over to the bed. Easing out the dildo, he bit his lip as he saw how much Harry’s hole was gaping.

Harry whined and shook his bum a little. “Empty Daddy. Don’t like.”

”I know baby. Your bum is such a slut, wants cock all the time.” Nick said as he teased Harry with pushing a bit of the butt plug in and easing it in and out.

”Daddy don’t do that!” Harry whined and pushed back. “Don’t want to be hard at dinner!”

”You’re so bossy baby, stop that.” Nick said and continued teasing Harry.

”Yes Daddy.” Harry moaned and gripped the duvet. “Please Daddy. Don’t please.”

For each thrust, Nick pushed in more of the butt plug. Just as he was going to push it all in, he reached between Harry’s legs and stroked his cock as he pushed it in.

“Fuck! Daddy please.” Harry whined, hard for the third time, the curse of being so young.

”Stop whining.” Nick said as he patted the butt plug and walked away. “Stand up.” He ordered and grabbed the pull up off the bed.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed himself up and adjusted the plug so he could walk without looking too awkward.

”In you go.” Nick smiled as he opened up the pull up and squatted down to help Harry put it on. Harry quickly stepped in. Once Nick pulled it up all the way he sighed, oh how he missed this.

Nick patted Harry’s bum before getting him to sit down on the bed as he grabbed the jeans and put them on him, making him stand for a second to pull them on completely and close it. Grabbing the t-shirt he slipped it on him.

”W-were not… going out. Right?” Harry asked nervously.

”Of course we are. We’re in Italy, we are going to some classic pasta place.” Nick replied and grabs some socks and slipped them on Harry feet before tying on his trainers.

“But. But I look too little!” He exclaimed. “And people are gonna start saying things about you being here.”

”And so what?” Nick asked.

”I don’t want more hate. And management said you couldn’t be here. They’ll get mad.” he whimpered and teared up.

Nick pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Harry and took his hands in his own. “Harry, first off, the fans saw me earlier so they already know. And it was my idea, it’s all on me. Screw your management on that one, they’re in the wrong.” 

“Okay Daddy.” He sniffed. “Lets go get pasta then. I’m hungry.” He smiled “I love you so much.”

”That’s my Popstar. I love you more.” Nick gave him a kiss. Standing up he grabbed his bag with money, his camera, phone, extra pull ups and wipes for Harry and put it over his shoulder. “Your phone and wallet please.” Nick said and slipped his own shoes on.

”Give them to you?” Harry asked as he was slipping them in his pockets. “Why?” He looked over confused.

“Because you won’t be needing them but I don’t feel comfortable leaving them. Put them in here.” Nick said and opened his bag.

”Aww why?” He whined. Nick looked at Harry warningly. “Now Harry.”

”Ugh fine.” Harry complained but handed his things over.

Nick grabbed Harry’s hand and spun him around. “I’m in charge here. When I tell you to do something, you do it. Trust me that it’s for the best. Got it?” He said while landing smacks on Harry’s bum. ”I don’t like your attitude so you’ll stop with it right now. Daddy’s here now. Stop worrying.”

Harry turned and buried his face into Nick’s chest. “Yes Daddy.”

“Good. Give Daddy a kiss please.” Nick said, rubbing Harry’s back.

Leaning up, Harry pecked a kiss against his lips. “I’m hungry Daddy.”

”Me too so let’s go. I love you Harry.” Nick said and grabbed the key off the table.

Harry took his hand but sadly released it once the got to the door. “So where are we going?” He asked.

”Don’t know. Know if there’s anything near here? We would ask downstairs if there’s any place good to go.” Nick said and pressed the button for the lift.

”Okay. I just want spaghetti and a good bottle of wine.” Harry sighed.

”I think we can manage that.” Nick replied with a smile and stepped into the lift.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry moaned quietly as he swallowed down another bite of his tiramisu. “So good.” He got another forkful.

Nick chuckled as he took some of his ice cream. “I know I shouldn’t eat this because I’m so full but it’s so good. What do they put in ice cream over here?!”

”You’re eating gelato. That’s why it’s good.” Harry laughed.

”Don’t laugh at me young styles! Eat your titamouse or whatever.” Nick said and tried to whack him with the spoon.

Harry dodged it and laughed. “Grimmy!” He slapped his hands and took the last bite of his dessert.

Nick finished his own dessert and took a sip of his dessert wine. “That was really good. I’m only having Italian food for the rest of my life.”

“You wouldn’t last a week without Chinese.” Harry rolled his eyes and waved the waiter over and quickly handed him his card before Grimmy could protest.

”Harry! I was going to pay.” Nick whined and groaned as he saw the waiter already draw the card.

”Nope. I beat ya.” Harry smiled at him, his eyes full of love. He gasped and turned when a camera flash went off.

Nick looked up and clenched his jaw as he saw the paparazzi, on the other side of the small gate surrounding the patio, still with his camera up and aimed at them. “Come on, we’re having dinner here.” He said and looked around to see if any of the staff was going to do something.

”Bit romantic innit?” The guy teased and snapped another quick shot as the waiter handed the card back.

“Grazie signore. godersi il resto della vostra serata.” He walked away.

Harry gulped down the rest of his glass as another snap went off. “Can we go?”

“Yeah. Let’s.” Nick replied and stood up. Grabbing his bag, he put it over his shoulder and waited for Harry to walk in front of him as they headed out.

Harry ducked his head and quickly got into the car out front of the restaurant. “Can we go back to the hotel?” Harry sighed.

”Of course.” Nick replied and turned to look at the pap who was still snapping pictures. Feeling pissed off he couldn’t help but glare at him and flip him off.

”Nick no!” Harry yelled as the pap got the picture. “Nick management is going to be so mad.” He whimpered as the cab drove off.

Nick closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calm himself. “They can fuck off if you ask me.” Nick muttered and rubbed his face.

”Nick. I don’t want to get in trouble. I know they’re already mad that you’re here. And it doesn’t matter if it was your idea. I’m the one they are gonna yell at.” He whimpered and started tearing up.

”Look, I’m sorry okay? I’ll talk to them and explain what happened. I’ll fix it.” Nick replied as they pulled up to the hotel, watching as Harry scampered into the hotel. “Thanks.” Nick said to the driver before heading in after Harry at a slower pace. He looked at Harry as he came over and walked into the lift with him.

”I’m sorry Daddy.” Harry whispered when the doors closed.

”Hey, what are you sorry for? I’m the one who should apologise.” Nick said and gave Harry a hug.

Harry nuzzled his face into Nick’s neck but quickly pulled away as the lift dinged. “Let’s just get to the room. I need a nappy change and my bum is sore.” He squirmed as they walked back to their room.

Nick got out the key and held it open for Harry before stepping in after him. “Look, I am sorry Harry.” Nick said and pulled Harry close. “I was having this amazing dinner with my beautiful boyfriend that I hadn’t seen in ages when some idiot ruined the ending of it. And it pissed me off and I reacted before I thought it over so I’m sorry.” Nick said seriouslt and looked into Harry’s eyes.

”It’s okay.” He sighed. “Your fans wouldn’t expect anything else from you.” He smiled.

“Now can we forget it?”

”If that’s what you want, then yes. Go lie on the bed and I’ll change you.” Nick gave him a kiss and a smile.

Harry smiled and crawled up. He lay on his back, bent his knees and spread his legs, happily awaiting his Daddy.

”I got one with a dinosaur on it and one with trains, what would you like?” Nick asked as he looked at the two pull up that were in his bag.

”Dinosaurs!” He cheered happily and clapped his hands.

Nick chuckled and made a dinosaur noise as he jumped up on the bed and tried to bite Harry and attack him with his ‘claws’.

”No Daddy don’t be silly!” He tried to squirm away and moaned when he turned one way and the plug rubbed him just right.

“Daddy is never silly! He’s the definition of serious actually!” Nick informed Harry as he started taking off his jeans.

Harry whimpered. “Daddy take the plug out too. Please?”

”Is it hurting you?” Nick asked and started tearing up the sides off the pull up.

”A-a little. Sore.” Harry blushed.

Grabbing some wipes, nick cleaned up Harry before putting the used nappy and the wipes in a bag and sealing it shut. “Alright, turn over. Has it been hurting long?”

”Yes.” Harry whimpered, turning onto his stomach and getting on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Nick.

“Harry! You need to tell me those sort of things right away!” Nick said as he slowly started taking the plug out. “It’s not good for you and something could be wrong. It’s not supposed to hurt!”

”Not hurt. Just sore.” Harry corrected himself, not wanting to worry Nick.

”Are you sure? Cause Harry if you’re lying I’ll fucking paddle you.” Nick threatened him as he finished pulling out the butt plug. He looked for any tears or bleedings but it looked alright. “Are you hurting or are you sore?” Nick asked seriously as he turned him over.

“Just sore. But I know what could help.” He giggled and bit his lip, looking up at Nick.

”Cheeky Brat.” Nick growled and gave him a kiss. “No cock for you. Nearly gave me a heart attack. Thought I’d hurt you popstar and that won’t do.” Nick grabbed the clean pull up and started pulling it on Harry.

Harry reached over and stopped him. “Actually… I uh, was thinking something else…” He blushed, licking his lips suggestively.

“Oh where you now?” Nick replied teasingly. “God I don’t know, I am feeling a bit tired.” He said and did a large fake yawn.

“Daddy please. The plug was your idea.” He tried to guilt trip him.

Nick threw the fresh nappy at Harry’s head before pushing his legs up and out. Spreading Harry’s bum cheeks apart, Nick licked at Harry hole before teasing him by licking around it.

Harry whimpered. “Sore” he reached down and grabbed the back of his knees and pulled them up to his chest.

Nick stroked his hip as he thrust his tongue into the gaping hole. Harry made a very unmanly sound close to a squeal. “Oh god Daddy.” 

Chuckling, Nick closed his mouth around the hole and sucked on it as he licked at it, flicking his tongue over the hole.

Harry shook and twitched. “Daddy please! Fuck.”

Nick pulled back slightly. “You look so pretty like this Haz, like such a whore with your hole so open and gaping.”

Harry blushed deeply and whimpered. “Daddy don’t say that.”

“What? That you look like a whore who’d love it if I shoved my cock into that gaping hole of yours even though you’re sore? That you’d beg me to allow you to cum for the third time tonight?” Nick teased.

”Daddy don’t. Embarrassing.” Harry blushed and squirmed, trying to move his bum away from Nick’s eyes.

“Nu uh. No hiding.” Nick leaned in and gave it a quick lick. “And Daddy got so hard watching you fuck yourself in the bath baby, such a good slut for Daddy.”

Whining, Harry’s hole twitched and he moaned. “Daddy s-stop it.”

Nick started sucking and licking at his hole faster and reached up and grabbed Harry’s cock.

”Oh fuck!” Harry screamed, trying to close his hole around Nick’s tongue.

Thrusting his tongue in and out, Nick stroked Harry’s cock quickly.

”Daddy Daddy Daddy.” Harry chanted, starting to cry with desperation.

Rubbing at Harry’s cock head, Nick smirked as he kept licking and sucking, enjoying making Harry come undone.

”Please Nick! Please I- I need- need!” Harry begged, his legs shaking, back arching.

Nick hummed as he pulled back from Harry’s hole.

He looked up at Harry as he took Harry’s cock in his mouth and sucked hard.

”NICK!” Harry screamed and started cumming, he couldn’t hold it anymore and came uncontrollably in Nick’s mouth.

Swallowing it all down, Nick smirked when he pulled off and looked pleased at Harry.

Harry panted and set his legs back down. “Daddy.” He moaned as his entire body trembled.

Chuckling, Nick gave him a kiss before grabbing the pull up and easing it on him. “I spoil you way too much.”

”Daddy.” Harry said again, too deep in his space to say anything else. He looked up at him with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks.

”Daddy’s here.” Nick said and stroked his cheek while reaching under the pillow for the blankie and dummy he knew he’d find under there. “Here we go.” He stroked the blankie against Harry’s cheek and let him take it as he pushed the dummy in.

Harry sighed as he sucked on the binky happily. He blinked up at Nick.

Nick pulled the duvet over him and tucked him in. “You cutie.” He said and kissed Harry’s nose. “Rest now okay?”

”Cuddles.” Harry whined and reached his arms out to make grabby hands at Nick.

”I really do spoil you.” Nick smiled as he laid down and pulled Harry into his arms, holding him close as they both drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick stared at the bunk as he watched Harry get comfy. Shaking his head he started climbing in too. “The things I do for you Popstar.” He muttered and awkwardly laid down.

Harry reached behind his head and opened the small window “There. Some fresh air will help.” He smiled and once Nick was in shut the curtain, closing them in the little space.

“Hi.” Harry whispered happily.

”Hi” nick whispered back and stroked Harry’s cheek. “Louis is a twat.” Nick whispered at the same level and listened to hear for any reaction in the bunk above them.

“Daddy.” Harry giggled quietly. “Why’d you say that?”

”To see if he could hear us but I don’t think he can.” Nick replied with a smirk. “You sleepy?”

Harry squirmed to get more comfy cuddled up to nick. “Only a little.”

”You excited about the concert tomorrow? I heard this really handsome radio host from England is going to be there to watch.” Nick grinned and kissed Harry’s cheek as he held him close.

”What’s his name? Think he’ll come back stage to say hi?” Harry teased.

“You’re too cheeky for your own good! I’m gonna spank you in a minute if you continue.” Nick whispered into his ear before biting down on his earlobe.

Harry whimpered. “No spanking. Only joking.”

”Daddy’s only teasing. He does have an idea for something else you can do with that mouth of yours though.” Nick grabbed Harry’s hand and put it on the bulge in his boxers.

Harry gasped and whimpered quietly. “Daddy? Here?”

“Yes baby boy.” Nick replied and shifted around as he tugged down his boxers. “Want your mouth baby.” He whispered with a smirk and started stroking himself slowly.

“But-” Harry blushed and bit his lip. “I- I can’t here.” He whimpered, his mouth watering with the thought of Nick’s cock in it.

Nick caught a bit of precum on his fingers. “You sure you don’t want to baby? I’m pretty sure a little whore like you would love nothing more than to suck me off.” He held out his fingers for Harry teasingly.

Harry whined and tried to lick at Nick’s fingers.

Nick chuckled and pulled his hand closer to himself. “Try again.”

“Daddy please.” Harry whined and pushed his neck out, trying to capture Nick’s fingers in his mouth.

Nick only smirked as he gathered a bit more precum on his fingers and kept them down by his cock. “Come on Popstar.”

“Nick we can’t here.” Harry whined and reached for Nick’s cock with his hand.

Slapping his hand away, Nick looked at Harry sternly. “Get your mouth on my cock now.” He whispered.

“Yes Daddy” Harry breathed. He awkwardly shifted so he was scrunched up at the end of the bunk, his face directly in front of Nick’s cock. He gently started licking the precum off the head.

Nick closed his eyes and sat back, petting Harry’s head as he moaned quietly.

Taking more of Nick into his mouth, Harry started sucking slowly, savoring in the feeling of Nicks cock hot and pulsing against his tongue.

“No time for fun. Daddy needs to cum baby.” Nick said and groaned, pushing Harry further down on his cock.

Harry gaged quietly and sucked harder, a bit upset that he didn’t get to do it his way.

Nick moaned. “Good boy. Such a good cocksucker for Daddy.”

Harry flushed in embarrassment and pride. He flicked his tongue against the tip before sucking all of Nick’s cock in, gagging a bit before breathing through it.

Nick desperately wanted to cum but was holding back, wanting to enjoy himself with Harry’s mouth around his cock for a little longer

Harry took a deep breath before swallowing all of Nick, gently nuzzling his nose into the coarse hairs at the base. He took a deep breath in through his nose and hummed happily.

“Fuck.” Nick gasped quietly and started cumming as he held on to Harry’s hair tightly.

Harry coughed quietly as he ran out of air while swallowing Nick’s delicious cum. He whimpered and tried to push back.

Nick eased up but held on to Harry. He panted as he thrust a few times lazily in his mouth.

Harry moaned quietly and licked up what he could as Nick was moving.

“Thank you baby.” Nick patted Harry’s head and let him go.

Harry panted and licked his lips. “You’re welcome Daddy.” He whispered, leaning forward to lick Nick’s cock clean.

Nick smiled. “Good boy. So good for Daddy.” He whispered.

Harry shuffled his way back up to lie his head next to Nick’s on the pillow. “Love you Daddy”

“Love you too.” Nick wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his head.

“Daddy.” Harry whined quietly and pushed his pajama covered erection against Nick’s hip.

Nick chuckled. “I think you’ve got a problem there buddy.”

“Yes Daddy. Please help.” Harry whimpered and grabbed Nick’s shirt.

Nick hummed as he reached down and palmed Harry’s erection.

Whining, Harry pressed desperately against Nick’s hand. “No teases.”

Nick chuckled and reached into Harry’s nappy and stroked it.

Harry sighed in relief and fisted nicks t shirt in his hands. He started rocking against Nick’s palm, wanting to cum so bad.

“Good boy. Make yourself cum baby.” Nick whispered as he only stroked Harry’s cock gently. 

“Daddy.” Harry gasped and had to cover his mouth with his hand to hold back a loud moan, so close.

“Come on baby. Cum for me. Daddy loves watching you come undone like this. So desperate.” Nick teased.

Harry buried his face in Nick’s chest with a loud whine as he came over Nick’s hand and the inside of his pull-up.

Nick smirked as he wiped himself off and pulled his hand out. “Good boy.”

“Thank you Daddy.” Harry mumbled, face still pressed against Nick’s chest.

“Welcome baby. Go to sleep now.” Nick whispered and stroked Harry’s hair.

“Yes Daddy.” Harry yawned, his eyes fluttering shut as he cuddled up to nick, the slight rock of the bus and the flickering of street lamps lulling him to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright, alright boys! I’ve got the Jägerbombs!” Niall said loudly as he came into the booth with a tray full of shot glasses.

Nick stretched his arms back before cracking his neck. “Okay, I’m ready!” He said and reached for a shot glass.

“You had to prepare?” Harry giggled and leant against Nick, grabbing a shot as well. “On three yeah?”

“Don’t mock my ways Styles! And yes! One, two, three!” Nick counted before squeezing his eyes shut as he threw the shot back and gulped it down quickly.

Harry took his shot at the same time and grimaced. “Ugh it burns!” He whined dramatically and leant against Nick more, his alcohol buzz turning into him being full blown drunk very quick.

“Hi there buddy!” Nick grinned and threw his arm around Harry. “Should we order some pints? I think we should.” He said and raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

“Waiter! Waitress! Butler! Anyone!”

“No no.” Harry slurred and pushed nicks hand down. “Tequila shots.” He grinned, reaching over to grab some from where Louis had them. Setting them down he also got salt and limes. He leant over and licked Nick’s collarbone where it was peeking out of his loose v neck. Shaking some salt onto it he grinned and held a lime up to Nick’s mouth, putting it in so that when he bit into it he would be kissing nick. He wiggled his eyebrows. “Ready?”

Nick nodded and tried to stop laughing so he wouldn’t choke on the lime.

Harry looked up at nick through his eyelashes as he licked up the salt. He took the shot before quickly swooping in to take the lime from nicks mouth, sucking hard on the slice but keeping his lips pressed against nicks. Nick spit out the lime and grabbed Harry for a short real kiss. “Kissing should only be done with no limes getting in the way.” H

e said as he pulled away. Harry giggled. “Yeah. But now it’s your turn.” He pushed the salt into Nick’s large hand before reaching up to unbutton one more button on his shirt so his very prominent collar bones were presented to nick. Nick grinned and leaned down and licked at the tail feathers of one of Harry’s swallows before putting salt on it. “Open wide baby boy!” Nick smirked as he grabbed a fresh lime.

Harry stuck his tongue out when he opened his mouth, a giggle on his lips still. Nick pretend he was going to bit Harry’s tongue before showing the lime into his mouth. Grabbing a shot off the table. “Cheers baby!” He said before licking the salt and throwing back the shot. Grimacing, Nick bit down on the lime and attached his lips to Harry’s. Harry pulled back to spit out the lime before grabbing Nicks hair and pulling him in for a real kiss, his tongue sliding into Nicks mouth. “Harry!” Louis shouted and pulled him back.

“Hey! What’s your problem?!” Nick growled and glared at Louis.

“Someone’s taking pictures.” Louis said nervously and pointed, staring wide eyed at the person standing by the bar in the VIP lounge, phone held up as they snapped pictures. The person noticed and quickly headed for the exit.

“Fuck.” Liam swore, quickly standing and going after the guy, hoping to convince him not to show them, or pay him not too.

“Oh.” Nick said quietly. He turned to look at Harry nervously.

Harry whimpered and quickly pushed his way out of the booth. “Oh god oh god oh god.” He said to himself and quickly ran after Liam.

Nick swore as he quickly followed after him. “Harry!”

Fighting his way through the crowd Harry stumbled out of the exit and ran over to where Liam was arguing with the man.

“Please please don’t show those.” Harry begged.

The man just smirked. “Don’t think so. I really should be going now. My taxi is here.” He said and pushed Liam away.

“Please.” Harry started crying. “I’ll pay you. What do you want?” He begged as tears started to fall.

“I don’t want your money. The papers would pay lots of money for this.” The man laughed as he turned and walked away. “Enjoy the rest of your evening!” He shouted.

“Please I’ll do anything!!” Harry shouted as the man got into the car and it drove off. He started to sob and when Liam wrapped his arms around him he leant against him and let himself cry.

Nick stared shocked at the empty road as he tried to process what had just happened. “Harry? I’ll get a taxi and we’ll leave yeah?” He said quietly and patted him on the back and walked out on the road to try and flag one down.

“No!” Harry sobbed, pushing Liam away. “We- we can’t. We need to do something!!” He scrambled to take out his phone.

“Mate, just take a second alright? Try and calm down. We’ll all go back to my place. I’ll make some calls and see what’s up then okay?” Liam said, trying to calm him down.

Harry tried to take some deep breaths as Louis rubbed his back and took his phone away. “Come on Haz. Lets just go to Li’s.” He started leading him over to the street to hail a cab.

“Guys! I got one!” Nick shouted and looked worriedly over at Harry. “Are you okay?” He asked as they started getting into the car.

Louis held his hand up to Nicks chest when he tried to get in. “Maybe you should take another cab…” He said nervously, looking over at Harry who was sitting in the car, crying in Liam’s arms. “Let us handle this.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah, that might be good. I love you.” Nick muttered to Harry before quickly turning away and raising his hand to get another taxi, biting his lip hard to stop his emotions from taking over.

~~~~

“Harry?” Louis asked quietly, standing in the doorway of Liam’s room.

“What?” Harry whimpered, burrowing himself deeper in the blankets. Sighing, Louis stepped in and sat down on the bed. “They’re on the front page. And, its clearly you.” He said quietly.

“Oh god.” Harry let out a little broken sob. “D-did management c-call?” He asked, dreading what they said. He knew they called him too but he shut his phone off last night and refused to turn it on.

“Yes. They’ve set up some girls for you to go out with. And they want you to say it was a drunken mistake between friends. A one time thing that meant nothing. .” Louis said sadly.

“But it wasn’t! I” He cried, his bear held tight to his chest. “I- I’m so confused! I want to come out but I’m scared and I can’t”

“Then come out with Nick instead of saying that. You don’t have to do what they tell you Harry.” Louis said and stroked Harry’s hair.

“Yes I do. I signed a contract. When I told them I was dating Nick. They showed up at the flat one day when you werent home. Made me sign something saying I wouldn’t come out or I’d get kicked out of the band. And that they would ruin any chance you guys would have at a career after the band broke up. ” He admitted. “I never told anyone. Nick doesn’t know. He can’t know.” He cried quietly.

“Jesus, Harry! You shouldn’t have done that. And Nick really needs to know. You need to call him and tell him what’s going on Harry. I can’t believe they’re being such dicks about this! Harry, you know we’d all leave the label right? For you?” Louis said.

“I’m sorry!” Harry sobbed. “They made me sign it! I didn’t want to but they were gonna hurt me if i didnt! Please don’t tell Nick!” He curled up into a ball, his body trembling as he sobbed, barely able to catch his breath.

Louis sighed and laid down with him. “I won’t tell him. But I really think you should. He deserves to know.” Louis said while pulling Harry close, rubbing his back.

Harry cried into Louis chest for a few more minutes before he was able to regain something close to normal breathing. “He’s going to hate me for it.” He whispered brokenly.

“He might be a little upset but I don’t think he could hate you. Even if he wanted to.” Louis replied. “Do you want me to invite him over? You need to tell him about what management wants. Give him a chance to prepare himself before he sees something online or in the papers. Or someone brings it up on his show.”

Harry whimpered but nodded. “Okay Lou.” He sniffed and curled up closer to Louis’s body, pressing his face into his neck.

Louis smiled sadly as he reached into his pocket and got his phone out. Finding Nicks number he hit call and waited.

“Hello? Louis? Is everything okay?” Nick asked worried as he picked up quickly.

“Not exactly. You need to come over to Liam’s. We need to talk about last night…” Louis said as he gently stroked Harry’s hair.

“Alright, yeah. I’ll be right over. How’s. How’s Harry?” Nick asked nervously as he got up and grabbed his keys and wallet as he slipped his shoes on.

“He’s…” Louis looked down at his friend. He looked so much younger and vulnerable, his eyes puffy and red as he continued to cry. “Not doing so well.” He sighed.

“Tell him I’m on way and that I love him okay?” Nick asked as he stepped outside and walked over to his car.

“Okay. See you soon.” Louis said before hanging up. He leant down to give Harry a kiss on his forehead. “Daddy’s on his way over okay?”

Harry whimpered and pressed closer to Louis, terrified.

~

Pulling up in front of Liam’s, Nick got out of the car quickly and headed over to the entrance and got into the lift and hit the button for the top floor. Liam sighed and went to let Nick in, tired from last night and all the calls he had made to management. “Hey.” He opened the door. “He’s in the bedroom.”

“Thanks.” Nick said and gave him a little smile as he walked over. “Harry?” He called out as he peeked in to check if he’d gotten the right room. “Hi baby.”

Harry whimpered and pressed closer to louis while he hid himself under the duvet, not wanting to face the inevitable. Putting his stuff on Liam’s dresser, nick walked over to the bed and sat down on it. “Hi.” He said and rubbed Harry’s back. “I missed you.”

“H-h.i” Harry sniffed, refusing to peek out from under the covers, even though he wanted nothing more than to leap into nicks arms and forget anything bad had happened.

Louis quietly slipped out of Harry’s grip and left the room, shutting the door quietly.

“We should talk. About what has happened.” Nick said softly. “Can you look at me please?” “What’s there to talk about?” Harry asked nervously, not ready to inform Nick what they had to tell the press.

“What we’re going to do. We need to say something. In the pictures there’s no denying who’s in them or what we’re doing Harry. We need to be united about this.” Nick said and sighed.

“It-it was a drunken mistake between f-friends. A o-one time thing.” Harry choked out quietly.

Nicks hand on Harry’s back stilled as the words sunk in. “Pardon?” He said quietly and took his hand off Harry.

“It. It meant n-noth- nothing.” Harry said, fighting to keep his voice steady and hold the tears back. “That’s what we are gonna say.”

Nick smiled bitterly. “If we ever wanted a chance to come out, this is a pretty good one.”

“Nick we can’t come out. You know that.” Harry said sadly.

“Actually no, I dont.. We can come out! Why can’t you see that?! It would be fine!” Nick replied, starting to get a little angry.

“N-no it wouldn’t be fine. We can’t.” Harry said again. Harry decided to pull the duvet down a little to look up at nick.

“Why not?! Please explain it to me Harry because I don’t understand!” Nick said loudly and looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry whimpered and sat up. “W-we can’t okay? Just. We just can’t.” He looked at nick pleadingly.

“Why Harry? What are you so scared off? What they’ll say? It doesn’t matter what they say!” Nick said as he looked at Harry.

“No. It’s. it’s just. We can’t okay. So drop it.” He said, a bit harsher than he had meant.

Nick took a deep breath to calm himself. “You know what? Fine.” He said and stood. “Youre going to be on your own with this. I’ll never say what we have is a drunken mistake. Our relationship means too much for that and I thought it did to you too. Don’t worry though, I’ll keep my mouth shut.” Nick said as he grabbed his keys and wallet.

“Wait Nick please don’t go!” Harry begged, scrambling his way out of the sheets. “You don’t understand!”

“Then it explain it to me! Because you’re right, I don’t understand at all!” Nick shouted back, frustrated.

“I- I can’t. You just have to trust me that it isn’t a good idea to come out!” Harry grabbed onto Nicks biceps, begging him not to go.

“I’m sorry. I don’t think I can right now. Excuse me.” Nick replied, pushing Harry away before he walked out of the room and quickly made his way out.

“Nick no please!” Harry screamed, chasing after him. He grabbed his arm when Nick was stepping out the door. “Don’t leave please.” He cried, unable to stop himself despite all of his friends watching from the adjoining room.

“Harry I love you but I’m too fucking mad to be near your right now.” Nick said and quickly got into the lift as its doors opened.

“Nick please!” Harry sobbed, collapsing against the elevator doors as they closed, taking nick away. “I’m so sorry.” He cried.

Louis quickly ran over to Harry. “Come on Haz. Lets give him some time yeah?” He said and hoisted him up and got him back inside the flat.

“He hates me!” Harry cried, unable to do anything as Louis struggled to carry Harry’s long form back into Liam’s apartment.

“No he doesn’t Harry but its understandable that he’s mad.” Louis put Harry down on the sofa and sighed. “Nick loves you.”

Harry curled up into a ball, his back facing outward to all of his friends. “He hates me.” He mumbled again, squeezing his eyes shut as he started to cry.

Liam set a blanket over him. “It’ll be okay Haz.” he told him. But Harry wasn’t listening, just crying to himself and wishing he didnt fuck things up so much. Louis sighed as he looked at Harry, all of the boys trying to comfort the youngest.


End file.
